The present invention relates to airbag apparatuses used in high-speed moving objects such as vehicles or the like and covers of the airbag apparatuses, and particularly relates to an airbag apparatus suitable for use as an airbag apparatus for a passenger seat and a cover of the airbag apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cover having a main cover body and a back plate, and to an airbag apparatus including the cover.
A typical airbag apparatus for a passenger seat is placed in front of the passenger seat and includes a container which is open at the front side, an airbag stored in the container, a gas generator for inflating the airbag, and a cover which covers the front side of the container. When the gas generator is activated and ejects gas, the airbag inflates and pushes the cover. Accordingly, the cover opens and the airbag expands into the vehicle cabin.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-12116 (incorporated by reference herein) discloses a cover including an instrument panel composed of a synthetic resin which corresponds to a main cover body and an airbag bracket composed of a synthetic resin which corresponds to a component which serves both as a back plate and connectors. The airbag bracket is fixed on the back surface of the instrument panel by vibration welding, and is connected to an airbag housing which corresponds to the container.
According to the Japanese Unexamined Pat. application Publication No. 2002-12116, although the instrument panel and the bag bracket can be composed of different materials, the component which serves both as the back plate and the connectors is integrally formed of a single synthetic resin.